


Dye It Black

by OldMyth



Series: JayTim ficlets [2]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldMyth/pseuds/OldMyth
Summary: Jason has to do something with his hair.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: JayTim ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889758
Kudos: 70





	Dye It Black

Looking at the reflection in the mirror, he notices his hair is growing fast and the roots are starting to give away their real color. He thinks about dying it again before people realize black is not his natural hair color, but there’s a moment in which he wonders why the haste.

_Am I ashamed of myself?_ He thinks for a moment, _is this for Bruce?_

Because it could be. There’s the option of him struggling to be what Bruce wanted him to be, a replacement of Dick. It wouldn’t be surprising either, Jason never had a family and when Bruce appeared in his life, he believed he had a shot, an opportunity to have what he never had: a real parent. Someone to guide him, to take care of him, to love him...

He runs fingers through his hair, brushing it back and the rebel white streak goes back to where it was, not letting the hand mold it, not letting anyone control it.

Jason could never be someone else. He never fit Dick’s shoes, and everyone knew it. The pain he felt when he was easily replaced, so fast, and without remorse broke him even more. So why dye it black, if he doesn’t owe anything to Bruce? He’s not looking for his approval anymore.

“I never asked, how you got it? It was the pit?”

Jason turns to look at the owner of the voice, who is leaning against the doorway with a little smile on his lips as he makes a gesture with his hand, indicating the white streak, but the older male doesn’t say anything. He thinks about it, staring at his boyfriend for a long while before he opens his mouth to explain.

“Just the usual, you know... Traumatic head injuries, sudden severe shock, and marked emotional stress, all of that before I died.” He turns to the mirror again, shrugging like it was nothing, before he can see Tim’s face of shock.

“I’m s—”

"Would you help me dye the roots? It’s growing.”

He doesn’t give time for Tim to apologize, because he doesn’t need to. He knows he didn’t have any intention to make this uncomfortable or to bring horrible memories back.

“I can’t let it grow red. You know how many redheads there are in Gotham? They’d know it’s me who is killing their people.”


End file.
